Heartthrobs and the Aphrodite Girls
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Berry twins, Boy!Quinn and Boy!Santana. Don't have a summary prepared, just read and find out. T for right now, but placed in M for rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story... Just came up, decided to write it down.**

**Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Asian Fusion, Puck/OC.**

**For the sake of this story, all songs preformed are gonna be original songs written by the band members, unless otherwise specified.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, all songs performed in this story belong to their respective owners, I'm just using them for entertainment only.**

**Own not, profit not, sue not.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel and Skylar Berry stood by their lockers, getting out the things they needed for their first classes. They were twins, Rachel being the oldest by two minutes. They looked exactly alike, but had completely different personalities.

Rachel was a diva, loud and goal-oriented, stubborn and talented, while Skylar was laid back and chill, calm and cool. They both liked to sing and dance, although different styles as well. Rachel liked show tunes and pop and Skylar liked rap and rock.

Differences aside, though, they still were the best of friends, joined at the hip and interested in the same things.

"Hey, guys." A bubbly voice rang in their ears as they were joined by their Cheerio friend, Brittany Pierce.

"Hey, Britt." The sisters replied in unison. Brittany always liked it when they did that; she attributed it to their "twin-telepathy" because 'all twins have it. I wish I had that with Lord Tubbington, that way I could get into his head and see if he really has been reading my diary.'

"So, you'll never guess what happened..." She couldn't finish her sentence, for as soon as she got those words out of her mouth, the front doors of William McKinley High School were shoved open and in walked five guys.

The group consisted of Santiago Lopez, his jet black hair cautiously gelled to perfection, his dark eyes cold and calculating; Sam Evans, blond Justin Beiber hair in place, swooping sideways over his forehead; Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, shirt tight against his torso and arms, Mohawk neatly trimmed; Mike Chang, a slight smile on his lips, his eyes soft and warm.

Leading the wolf-pack was none other than Quinton Fabray, golden hair in a David Beckham style, gorgeous hazel eyes sweeping the halls.

The three girls were joined by their friends Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine, as the five most popular guys at school walked by them in a closed formation.

The five boys smiled at the group as they passed, some winking flirtatiously, others just walking away with that smile on their faces.

The group could only stare along with their peers as the five guys rounded the corner and disappeared. They all looked at each other, wondering what the hell had just happened when they felt the cold sting of slushies hitting their faces.

They heard Karofsky and Azimio along with some Cheerios and hockey players laughing and walking away, Big Gulp cups thrown on the floor around the colorfully stained group.

_Spending one hour without a slushy to the face had to be a new record; it was too good to be true._ Thought Rachel as they all walked toward the bathroom, a spotless Brittany in tow.

They all got about washing their hair and getting changed into dry clothing, washing the corn syrup from their drenched garments and getting it out of them as much as they could.

"Oh, look! The Gay Pride stopped by McKinley, and they forgot some members on the way." The Head Cheerio, Heather Blake, laughed as she and two other Cheerios beheld the group.

"Maybe they wanted to get rid of them. I mean Rainbow, the gay Unicorn and Cujo, the scarred skater would probably still be accepted, but Man Hands, and the bushy-browed Hobbit probably wouldn't be." A red headed Cheerio put in her two cents.

The third Cheerio, a brunette with gray eyes, also piped in, "Let's not forget Shamu and the witch, they'd probably be hunted and killed" The trio laughed as they closed the door and walked away, their jeers echoing in the empty hallway.

The group finished their cleanup and went to class, not wanting to be reprimanded on top of the humiliation of a slushy.

They split up to go to their respective classes. Kurt and Mercedes to English, Blaine and Tina to Math, and Brittany, Skylar and Rachel to Chemistry.

Waking in to Mr. Wilson's class, the trio was surprised to find the seats had been rearranged. "Ah, Rachel, Brittany and Skylar, glad you could join us. I'd tell you to sit but you wouldn't know where. Brittany, behind Noah; Rachel across from Santiago and Skylar beside Quinton."

The girls moved to their places and took their seats. Rachel got about taking her things out but stopped when she felt eyes on her. Raising her head, her eyes locked with a pair of amber pools.

Quinton Fabray was looking at her. He was smiling at her. And... _OH MY GOD_! He just _winked_ at her!

Face burning with the heat of a furious blush, Rachel dropped her head. 'It doesn't mean anything. He's just a cute boy that just happened to flirt with you.' She told herself, looking back up and at the board, where Mr. Wilson was writing the formula for acetic acid, copper sulfate and carbonic acid. _H__2__C__2__H__3__O__2__, CuSO__4__ and H__2__CO__3._ She focused on that instead of thinking about Quinton and his gorgeous, sexy eyes.

The bell ringing had everyone jumping out of their seats and heading to their next class. The three girls watched as Quinton, Santiago and Puck reunited and walked away, soon joined by Sam and Mike.

"Does anyone else think something's up with those five?" Brittany and Rachel nodded their agreement with Skylar's question. Something was definitely up.

* * *

Walking to Glee that afternoon, Rachel had completely forgotten about Quinton and his posse. She walked inside and sat down front and center. She was soon joined by Brittany and Skylar, then Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes.

They all got to chatting about the newest change with the majority of the Glee boys when Tina showed up. "We're having Glee in the auditorium." She announced and the group stood and walked to the auditorium, wondering what this could be about.

Getting there, they saw Artie, Sugar and Finn sitting in the front row, looking up at Mr. Schuester who was in the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Awesome, you guys are here. Now we can begin! Somebody came up to me today, and presented me with an incredible presentation. Now, I present to you the Heartthrobs. Enjoy!" He jumped down from the stage and took his seat as the lights dimmed and the music started.

As soon as they saw who it was, a collective gasp reverberated throughout the auditorium.

* * *

**Short chapter for starters, may get longer as we go. I'm not sure.**

**Review, no flames please. If you have nothing good to say, don't say anything. Simple as that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone whi reviewed, faved and followed, it means a lot. Almost done with my school semester, so I got a lot of shit on my plate... I'll try to update when I can.**

**Second chapter up. Third will be how this boy band came to be. Fourth will probably introduce the Aphrodites... I'm not sure yet**

**Finn's still an asshole...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The opening bars surrounded them as the boys came out from behind the curtains. They all wore similar outfits: black dress shirts with white slacks and vest. Some had the shirt's top three buttons undone (see: Puck, Santiago and Quinton).

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

Quinton was the first one up. His voice was husky and sexy and made Rachel shiver involuntarily.

_Hey I've been watching you _(he pointed directly at Rachel)_  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
By my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast _(he tapped his chest with an open hand)

While one boy sang, the rest were in the background doing a simple yet alluring choreography. As they switched, the choreography made it easy for them to rotate so the boy up next was closer to the front.

_I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

Santiago's heated gaze fell on Brittany and lit her up; she was shaking in her seat, wanting so badly to either dance or jump the graceful Latino.

All five boys made a pentagon in the same way they had walked into school that morning: Quinton up front, Santiago and Puck on his right and left respectively, and Sam and Mike on the inside left and right of the latter two.

_'Cause I know you really want me (yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me (yeah)  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me (yeah)  
Where you want me  
_

All the boys started to dance, their feet light on the ground, even Puck who was the heaviest due to his muscle mass.

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

They swung their arms, popping and locking, shuffled their feet, spun and even did some acrobatics for their dance routines. They were so in sync, and it was phenomenal given that if they screwed something up, they could wind up hurting themselves severely.

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
_

Puck slid to his knees in front of Skylar, singing the lines that had been dealt to him. He pouted flirtatiously at her, before winking and smirking at her shy smile.

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

Getting back up he switched with Sam and Mike, who had decided to split up the next verse. Sam looked at Mercedes, his blue eyes staring lovingly into chocolate orbs while Mike held Tina's hand in his own, singing the verse directly to her.

_Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

'Cause I know you really want me (yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me (yeah)  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me (yeah)  
Where you want me

The five girls being sung to were all swooning over the five boys on stage, the rest of the club dancing and having fun. Except for Finn, who seethed at Quinton and glared daggers at the blond boy every time he got close to Rachel. _She just broke up with me! What the fuck?!  
_

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet (hey, hey Juliet)_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
_

This time, the boys looked cocky and arrogant in a cute way as they sung the next verse and the girls all laughed at that. They smiled down at them, and winked before going back to their routine.

_I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

_You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So (so hear) hear me (me) when I say (when I say)  
Hey (hey, hey) Juliet  
_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

They all spun on the floor on their knees, coming back up to finish with a pelvic thrust and continuing their choreography.

_I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
_

All five boys put their left hands to their heads, elbows parallel to the ground and their right hand on their hearts, pushing their fingers into their chests while squeezing their upward arms inwards at the same time.

_Hey, hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know (I just want you to know)  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
Hey, hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey, hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
_

The boys finished their song and they were met with a roar of applause and whooping. They smiled; they bumped fists and exchanged high fives as the girls whistled at them. Mr. Schuester came back onto the stage, mic on hand, "Alright, these were the Heartthrobs, WMHS' own boy band. That was fantastic, guys. Great job! That's all for today, see you all tomorrow."

They all watched as the teacher basically ran away from the auditorium, probably to meet Ms. Pillsbury at her office. Everyone turned back to look at the newly-formed boy band, and Sugar was the one to break the silence.

"Oh my God, guys. You, like, looked so hot up there, it was like watching the Backstreet Boys or *NSYNC but I didn't have to pay for it and I actually know you personally." They all smiled at her word vomit, until Finn stood up, angry glare on his dopey face.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think it was _that_ great. In fact, this may have been _the worst_ performance I've seen. _Especially_ Quinton, you messed up the most and threw away what could've been a really good song." He smiled smugly at the hazel-eyed blond.

"Dude, first of all, it's _our_ song. There's no way Quinton could've screwed it up, he basically wrote 75 percent of it." Mike struck Finn's statement out as soon as it was left hanging in the air.

Finn sneered and turned on his heel, slamming the auditorium doors open and bursting out of there. They all scowled at him, shaking their heads at his immaturity. "Okay, this has been fun and everything, but _we_," Kurt looked at Blaine, waggling his eyebrows, "have other things to do. We'll see you all tomorrow." He took his boyfriend's hand and dragged him out of the school, Sugar and Artie following close behind.

The five want-to-be couples were now left by themselves. They all looked at their significant others shyly, willing them to speak first.

"So… how did this start?" Rachel inquired, looking at Quinton from beneath long lashes.

"Well… it's kind of a long story," replied Puck, staring affectionately into Skylar's eyes, towering over her small frame.

"We got time." The five girls intoned.

The boys all looked at each other and nodded, smiling.

"It all started like this…"

* * *

**Song: "Juliet" by LMNT**

**If you feel so compelled, leave a review... make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright... bros and sistas, here it is. Chapter 3.**

**Kinda humorous, but I was writing this in the middle of my redacting class... so sorry if it's not up to the usual standards...**

**Anyhow... Enjoy :)**

* * *

Grunt, pant, grunt, pant.

"Hey, guys," Quinton got out as he finished his third set of crunches in their individual workout.

The five boys had been getting together and going to the gym or to Puck's house to exercise and built up a sweat... among other things.

"Yeah?" Santiago forced himself to say as he was bench pressing, his muscles burning, Sam spotting him.

"I've been thinking..." The hazel eyed blond said as he did some light back stretches, before pushing himself up to a push up position. "We've been waiting by the sidelines since freshman year; we're now juniors, we got a little bit less than two years to finish high school... and we still haven't told our crushes that we like them."

He strained to get the sentence out as Mike had also gotten down to push up position and had started doing and alternate version of it; every time they got all the way up, they high-fived switching hands every time.

Puck finished his back squats and racked the bar, getting out from under it and turning around. "He's right. We've been ball-less cowards, standing idly by and watching other guys lay claim, although temporarily, to the girls we've liked since forever."

He looked at Santiago, "That basketball player was a total asshole to Brittany; he was an arrogant prick who was only interested in fucking her. I saw him going around with countless other girls, and Brittany was left heartbroken." The Latino closed his eyes in shame, placing the bar back on the rack and sitting up.

Turning his attention to Sam and Mike, Puck continued, "Mercedes had it a bit better, dating the Titans' defensive tackle, or Tina, who basically made herself invisible, but they were still targets for the slushies from the hockey team."

He met Quinton's eyes, as he made a fourth point, "Rachel dated Finn, who was a total dick to her. He doesn't know anything about her, yet he affirms to be her best bet relationship-wise." Hazel eyes flashed in anger and looked away, his expression somber.

"And I know that Skylar and that soccer dude dated on and off but only because I didn't make my move while she was single. It's our own fault that they're in such bad shape and dating hateful asses for those who are dating."

"We need to get them, show them they belong to us."

Agreeing with Mike, Santiago wondered, "But how?"

Sam and Quinton looked up, their eyes clashing, and they smiled, "Music."

Quinton smirked and looked at the other four boys, "We'll form a band... and we'll sing to them." He pitched his idea, and smiled even wider when he received four nods in agreement.

"But what'll be our name?" Mike asked, the question swirling in four other heads. Until Puck clapped his hands together, "I got it."

The rest looked at him expectantly, open to the idea. "The Muscle Bros." There was a roaring silence before the other four started laughing raucously, tears streaming down their faces. "What's wrong with that name?"

"Dude, it sounds like a brand of steroids. Just... just no." Quinton reasoned, and looked around once again, thinking of names.

They came up with quite a few...

Satan's minions... "We're not naming the band after you, Satan."

Hot bods, hot rods... "Puck, that sounds like we're making a porno."

Wonder abs... "We do have awesome abs, but no Sam."

Fury Unleashed... "Anger management problems there, Mike?"

Bros over hoes... "No, Puck!"

Screaming Orgasm... "Puck... that's an alcoholic drink."

Big Ballers... "Please, someone other than Puck!"

Heartthrobs... "That's... that's perfect, Santiago!"

"Because our hearts and theirs throb so good when we're near each other." Santiago explained with a furious blush on his cheeks.

"Aww, Santi, you're such a sap!" Puck laughed at Santiago's red face, only quieting down when Quinton shot him a glare.

They all bumped fists in the middle, and hollered out a resounding WHOO!

Then, they got back to working out. Santiago was now doing seated rows, a 75 lb. weight on the chain he was pulling on. Mike was doing leg raises with Puck as his anchor. And Sam and Quinton had taken to the punching bags Puck had installed a few months back.

After half an hour of working and sweating, the boys took a break, stretching out before their bodies were completely cooled to avoid the soreness that would come the next day.

They went up the stairs to the kitchen to eat something before going outside. They were gonna get some extra football practice added to the one at school. They needed to be the best if they wanted to win this year.

After eating a light meal of vegetable soup and fish sandwiches, the boys went to the backyard, wearing wife beaters, basketball shorts and tennis shoes.

Quinton got behind Santiago and Puck, while Sam got behind him and Mike got ready to run.

"Hut, hut!" Santiago passed the ball to Quinton, who took a couple of steps back before throwing it in Mike's direction. Catching it one handed, Mike ran it to the 'goal line' before turning back around and giving it back to Quinton.

They ran drills and tossed the ball, running through different formations and plays. After an hour of practice, the boys headed back in and took their turns for showers before gathering in Puck's room and having a couple of rounds of CoD.

"Guys, we should probably discuss what the hell we're gonna do about the songs." Santiago brought up the topic after they were done with Puck's Xbox.

All the boys, except Quinton, started to talk about songs they could sing that were really popular with girls. Quinton, on the other hand, was hanging back, hoping his friends wouldn't notice he wasn't helping with the song problem.

"Hey, Quinton, what do you think?" The remaining four looked at the quarterback, noticing how his ears were tipped in red and he was wearing a furious blush.

Santiago smirked at the sight, a teasing tone in his voice, "What's wrong, cap? Do you have something to tell us?" The hazel eyed blond blushed even further.

"..." Four eyebrows rose at the hurried sentence. "We didn't catch that, Q."

"I said, I already have some songs written down. We could look at those and see if, and how, we can sing them." He forced out, apprehensive eyes looking around at his friends.

In a second, the room was filled with 'yeah, man,'s, 'sure thing's and 'the girls are gonna love this'. They looked at some of the songs that Quinton had written down in his phone and they tried them out, seeing how their voices sounded together and how they fit around the melody.

At the end of the day, the boys were ecstatic thinking about finally getting their girls. Their hearts thumped with joy at the prospect of wooing their crushes, and with those thoughts in their heads, the boys went to their respective homes and got to sleep, dreaming of the happiness that tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Sappy ending, yes, I know.**

**As always, review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, guys... sorry for the long-awaited update, I've been swamped with end-of-semester coursework so I've been not doing a lot of stuff I should've... like ****properly ****eating and sleeping...**

**But enough about that... crappy chapter, sorry about that too.**

**For those of you waiting on "An Affair with Hazel Hues", I haven't forgotten about it, I just have kind of an "imposed-on-me-by-negative-comments-and-hateful-readers" writer's block. But not to worry, I'll keep on it. The story is gonna be short and succinct, chapters will be rushed but I will finish it. Just be patient :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Getting up at 4 in the morning had always been a habit of Quinton's. It was only in his teen years, around 14 or 15 years old, that he started to take advantage of the quirk that he had thought of as odious.

He got up and got dressed in basketball shorts, a white shirt and running shoes. He plugged his headphones into his iPod and put the device on the arm band he had. He silently walked out of the house, locking it with the spare key he had.

The morning had a chill in the air for mid-September, and it hit him forcefully, reminding him that it was getting colder in the mornings. He shivered lightly before he started walking at a slow pace, before picking it up and started to jog.

As his body warmed up and his legs got into a steady rhythm, he transitioned from a jog to full out running, his feet pounding the pavement.

After 15 minutes of nothing but running at top speed, Quinton started to slow down, returning to a cooling jog until he finally came to a halt in a park. He took his headphones out and bent forward, reaching for his toes as he stretched his muscles to avoid soreness the next day.

He walked around a little bit, the sun starting to rear its golden crown through the blue-gray blanket of the sky. As he walked he reached a neighborhood that seemed very familiar to him. 'Eerily familiar' he thought.

Turning left and right as he passed by every house, every window was an eye into the lives of the people that lived there:

A five year old girl and her father playing, huge smiles on their faces and laughter reverberating.

A couple cuddling on a couch, their warmth seeping through Quinton's skin.

A wrinkly lady with her equally-wrinkly husband, walking hand in hand on the other side of the street, love visible in their every feature.

All this made Quinton's heart soar, cause he wanted that. He wanted a warm love like the young couple's yet everlasting like the old couple's and he wanted a family. A beautiful family with kids running around, with blonde or chocolate hair and hazel or doe brown eyes and a talent for music and sports and long-winded, verbose rambles.

His ears had him turning to the opposite side he was looking at. He knew the song that had tickled his ear canal.

His eyes caught the hottest sight ever: Rachel Berry, dressed in a tight pink tank top and tight yoga pants

She was bouncing and dancing around the first floor of a blue house with white lining.

He guessed this was her house.

Hazel orbs watched as a tall black man entered the room from behind the tiny diva and he smiled when the beast of a man bent down and lovingly scooped her up in his arms.

Snapping out of his trance, he went back to his run, picking up where he left off. He couldn't get the image of Rachel in those clothes out of his mind. 'Damn, the way they fit her' he thought, his blood pumping.

Reaching his house, he didn't even bother with the front door. Picking up speed, he leapt cleanly over the fence separating his backyard from the driveway. Tucking and rolling with his momentum, Quinton chuckled at the adrenaline rush he got from doing something so mundane. 'But I feel like James freaking Bond every time I do it.'

Dusting himself off, he opened his house and walked inside. Walking to the kitchen, he saw a note stuck on the fridge, written in his mom's neat handwriting:

'Lucas, your father and I received a call from Frannie, nothing too serious, I assure you. But we have made our way to Boston to help her out with a few things. We'll be gone about ten days to help with everything. We have our cellphones with us, call us if you need anything; we've left you money for food and we've asked Mr. Robson to keep an eye in you, just in case. Love, mom and dad.'

'What could be wrong with Frannie?' was his first thought.

He decided that if it was really important, his parents or Frannie herself would tell him about it. He opened the stainless steel door and reached inside the fridge for a bottle of water.

Walking to the living room, he sat down only to spring back up as the doorbell rang. He opened the door when Santiago's voice cried, 'Quinn, open up the fucking door. I gotta take a piss.'

Quinton's face took on a puzzled look at his friend's revelation, but opened the door nonetheless. The door wasn't even halfway open before the Latino had stormed into the house, his face screwed up in discomfort.

They all looked at his back as he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut in his haste. Turning back around, he smiled at his crew. They all smiled back at him and walked inside the house, high-fiving and bump-fisting.

Taking a seat in the living room, the boys started talking about the game they had coming up on Friday. They discussed strategies, strengths and weaknesses as Quinton got drinks for all of them.

Hearing the toilet flush, that all turned as Santiago got out of the bathroom, a relieved smile on his tan face.

They all laughed except Quinton, who looked on with a confused face. "Why did he have to go to the bathroom so bad?"

"We were playing COD at my house, and we made a little bet. Nothing too bad. We made it an all-against-all then elimination competition; the winners would go on to the final round. It was Mike against Santiago, and Santi lost."

"I'm the undefeated champion!" Mike screamed while pumping his arms in the air.

Puck resumed the story, "Santiago had to chug all the bottled liquids in my fridge. He drank all the water, tea, soda, juice and beer we found inside there. We didn't let him go to the toilet, we came straight here afterwards."

They all laughed, "He's been holding it in for half an hour, the poor guy." Santiago looked like he would kill them if they kept laughing.

Sobering up, Sam pointed out why they were there. "We need to keep practicing; the girls love the serenading. We gotta keep it up, raise the bar."

They all nodded and ran down to Quinton's basement, where a sound system had been set up, and the floor space big enough to practice their choreography.

"Alright, boys, which song should we perform next?" They all perused the songs Quinton had written added to ones they knew were big hits with girls.

"I think I've got it." Said Sam, pointing to a song. The rest crowded around him and gave each other big smiles. This was gonna be their next song.

* * *

"I'm just saying it's completely awesome that the boys have created a band, and it's hot and sweet that they want to sing to us." Tina gushed as she, Mercedes, Brittany, Skylar, Rachel, Kurt and Sugar sat on the floor of Rachel's spacious bedroom.

The raven haired girl was currently sitting in front of Skylar, who was braiding the long ebony locks. Rachel was painting Brittany's toenails a hot pink while Sugar, Mercedes and Kurt had their faces covered in guacamole, cucumbers for eyes.

"Yeah, and them boys are pretty sexy. My Sammy is so fine, shaking that firm white ass." Mercedes said and they all burst out laughing.

"Well, Mike has the best abs of the five and seeing him so impassioned about this makes me really happy." Tina let out among another round of laughter.

"Puck always had this bad boy vibe around him, but seeing him this connected to his emotions through the music is really hot." Skylar pointed out, getting 'aww's from the rest of the group.

Brittany looked thoughtfully into space, before saying her piece, "Santiago has a really nice dancer's body. He can shake those hips in such a dirty way, it's muy caliente." She makes a sizzling sound before chuckling with the rest.

They all looked at Rachel, who flushed brightly under their gaze. "We all know Quinton is very attractive, but what pulls you to him, Rachel?" Sugar inquired, getting nods from everyone else.

Skylar teased her sister, "We've said what we like about our boys in regards to the band, what do you like about yours?"

"..." They all wore their confused masks, before looking back at the tiny diva and asking her to repeat herself.

"His voice. Quinton has this... really... sexy, husky tone of voice when he sings and it just hypnotizes me. The fact that he's utterly and completely gorgeous does not help my sanity." Her ears are tipped red and her face is hot.

They all keep quiet, until...

"Hey, guys. Why don't you make your own band? It could be the couple band to the Heartthrobs. That way they wouldn't be the only ones signing songs to their significant others, since we have to have some semblance of gender equality and it's always been assumed that boys should be the ones singing to their girls, and never the other way around." Sugar breathed out, looking up and seeing the bewildered expressions of her classmates. "Sorry, Asperger's."

"No... that's... that's a great idea, Sugar! We could get started immediately!" Rachel got up and started rushing around her room, trying to find pen and paper to brainstorm band names.

"Don't even start on the names, Rach. I already got it." Brittany stopped Rachel in her tracks. The Broadway aspiring brunette turned to look at her blonde friend who was looking back with a glint in her eye.

They both smiled and turned to look at the rest of the girls and Kurt. But then Rachel's smile fell, "We don't have any songs and I don't have enough time to write one." All smiles faltered, but Skylar spoke up.

"I got a couple of songs written down, we could perform those until we get to writing some more."

Rachel pounced on her twin, hugging her tightly, all the while muttering 'thank you, thank you, thank you'. "I love you, Sky!" Skylar smiled.

"I love me too."

They chatted among themselves, the soaring feeling of making their own band filling them with joy.

* * *

**And so, the Aphrodites have begun...**

**Next chapter: Heartthrobs sing again, as well as Finn serenading Rachel, ending up with the newest and hottest band in WMHS, the Aphrodites making their appearance :)**

**See you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, dudes and dudettes... Sorry for the long wait. I wont bore you with the deets. Just here it is: read, enjoy and comment.**

* * *

The very next day, both bands were ready to sing their song.

The girls walked in wearing black jeans, white shirts and silver vests, their feet adorned by black converse. Their makeup was minimal, just a little bit of shadow to make their eyes stand out and their lips painted an incendiary red.

The whole of McKinley stood still and watched as the five girls walked through the hallway with Kurt, Blaine and Sugar in tow.

The five girls paid no attention to the lustful stares, catcalls and wolf whistles they received as they each looked for their intended targets. Brittany, Skylar and Tina smiled when they saw their boys huddled at Puck's locker, the owner leaning back against it while Mike and Santiago faced him.

Mercedes smiled when she caught Sam walking down the hallway to her immediate right. The group had stopped when in the middle of the hall, waiting for the final member of the Heartthrobs.

And he didn't take long to show up.

Wearing basketball shorts and a sleeveless blue shirt drenched in sweat, Quinton looked nothing short of sexy. Rachel felt her mouth dry up like the sands of the Sahara as her eyes feasted on the body presented to her by the clinginess of said shirt.

Snapping out of it, the five girls moved towards their respective boy. They internally smiled when the boys' confusion showed itself in their faces.

A resounding SMACK! was heard all throughout the hall as the girls left a red lipped print on the boys' cheek. Except for Brittany, who, quickly after that, captured Santiago's lips between her own.

The Latino was caught off guard but still managed to wrap his arms around the girl's svelte body, crushing her to him. The tall blonde's arms were in a similar position around his neck, keeping his lips fused to her own, a hand delving in amazingly soft hair and tugging at it.

"Ahem!" A throat being cleared broke the feverish kiss. The two teens looked at each other intently before Santiago blurted out, "Be my girlfriend?"

His bandmates chuckled as his cheeks colored up, while Brittany bit her lip and nodded before kissing him again. Santiago kissed back before lifting a hand and flipping his teammates off, at which they laughed wholeheartedly.

The other four soon-to-be couples smiled at the pair before smiling shyly at each other. When Brittany pulled away from Santiago, they said their goodbyes before the girls walked away, towards Mr. Schue's office.

He needed to be given a heads-up.

~~~QR~~~QR~~~QR~~~

The first three blocks of class went by uneventfully. But fourth hour brought some, if vaguely interesting and thoroughly unwanted, drama.

Heather Blake, Head Cheerio, approached Finn Hudson, former Titans Quarterback, and started whispering something quickly and harshly into his ear.

He nodded very once in a while, frowned at a point and started arguing with her. She finally shushed him and kept whispering, her hands moving around as she spoke.

He shrugged and shook his head, before giving a noncommittal half shrug and thumping away. The tall, raven haired girl watched as he went, knowing he would need some serious help getting this just the way she wanted it.

This couldn't be good.

~~~QR~~~QR~~~QR~~~

Glee practice came up sooner than everyone thought, the rest of the day a blur in front of their eyes.

Getting together in the auditorium once again, the club took their seats on the first row, awaiting the big performances.

Mr. Schue gets on the stage and addresses them. "Alright, guys. We got three awesome performances today, so without any further ado, take it away... Finn!"

A single spotlight shone down as Finn took the stage, and looked out onto his audience, before locking into a pair of doe brown eyes. "This song's for Rachel, I hope it makes you see that I'm the only one for you."

He nodded to the band, and the song started, the guitar strings giving him his cue.

_Hold on, little girl_

_Show me what he's done to you_

_Stand up, little girl_

_A broken heart can't be that bad_

Finn looked at Rachel, a wounded puppy dog look on his face. Doe brown eyes met his own, but they refused to show any emotion.

He felt anger course through him, why wasn't she smiling at him as she used to when he sang to her? He wasn't gonna stop until she came crawling back to him. _That'll teach Quinton,_ he thought.

_When it's through, it's through_

_Fate will twist the both of you_

_So come on, baby, come on over_

_Let me be the one to show you_

The tall teen knelt in front of Rachel and grabbed her hand in his, wanting to show her just how much he 'cared', how much he 'meant' what he was singing... but it seemed she wasn't buying it.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

Rachel's eyes still showed nothing, and Finn was starting to get even angrier at this. _Stuck-up bitch thinks she can replace me?_

_Build up your confidence_

_So you can be on top for once_

_Wake up. Who cares about little boys_

_That talk too much?_

_I've seen it all go down_

_The game of love was all rained out_

_Let me be the one to hold you_

Finn's eyes blazed in ire when Quinton grabs Rachel's other hand, tearing her attention away from the tall teen's performance. She looks into the blonde's hazel eyes, a blush rushing to her cheeks as Quinton whispered something to her.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

In a fit of jealousy, Finn pulled on Rachel's hand, bringing her attention back to him momentarily before she turned back to Quinton.

_Why be alone when we can be together, baby?_

_You can make my life worth while_

_I can make you start to smile_

_When it's through, it's through_

_And fate will twist the both of you_

_Let me be the one to show you_

Finn sneered mid-sentence, standing up again, still holding Rachel's dainty hand.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Let me be the one to show you_

He forcefully pulled her up and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her tight against his body. _She's mine, I won't let anyone else have her,_ he thought as his arm curled possessively around her waist.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Let me be the one to show you_

Finishing his song, Finn tilted his head and captured Rachel's lips with his own. The tiny brunette fought and struggled to get out of his grip, pushing on his shoulders. In a desperate move, she bit his lip and he released her with a howl. "Fucking bitch, you bit me!"

She then slapped him. "How dare you, Finn Hudson?"

"You're my girlfriend, I can do what I want with you." He retorted, holding his abused cheek.

"I broke up with you weeks ago, why do you not understand that?" She was tired of his act, he wanted his popularity and reputation more than her. Well, now he doesn't have one or the other.

"Because we're meant for each other, you're nothing without me." He yelled.

Quinton stood up at this point, getting in Finn's gassy baby face. "Listen here, Hudson. If it were true that Rachel's nothing without you, why would she break up with you? And why would you want her back?" He questioned.

"Because I feel bad that she's a loser that gets slushied every day. At least with me, she's safer. I can protect her." He puffed out his chest.

The blonde rolled his gorgeous hazel eyes. "You could protect her, but you didn't and now you've lost your chance. I'm captain of the football team now, and I will protect her from dumbasses like you." He pokes Finn on the chest with his index finger.

Rachel and Quinton both sat back down, while Finn fumed in his spot before turning and leaving the stage.

"Okay, the next performance is by WMHS' own boy band, the Heartthrobs. Give it up guys."

The five boys didn't go up so Sam spoke up. "Mr. Schue, I think it'd be better if we finished the performances tomorrow, you know, to rest off the drama of today."

"Yeah, you're right, sure. I'll see you all tomorrow, guys." The Spansih teacher smiled before grabbing his bag and leaving the auditorium.

Slowly, the Gleeks trickled out as well, leaving only Quinton and Rachel in there.

"Thanks for standing up for me." It was a mere whisper but in the sepulchral silence that filled the auditorium, Quinton heard it as if it had been yelled in his ear.

"He didn't have the right to say those things. If anyone is missing out on anything, it's him missing out on being with you." He replied sincerely.

She blushed again and dropped her head at the comment, biting her lower lip. "I'm glad you think so."

Quinton swallowed, before steeling his resolve.

He started to sing to her.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_'cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning, yeah_

Rachel looked at Quinton as he sang acapella, his voice bouncing around the auditorium.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining_

_brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the_

_pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the_

_comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

Tears streamed down her face as she listened to him revealing his feelings, feelings for her. _Why would he want me, though? He's the most popular boy in the school and I'm just me._ Sure, she got with Finn, but Finn was a simplistic Neanderthal that didn't know his left from his right. Quinton, on the other hand... he could have any girl he wanted, but he was choosing her, Rachel.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause it's standing right_

_before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

The blonde held her hands in his as he sang, looking deep in her eyes.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to live like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

The boy finished his song and leant in to kiss her, but she pulled away from him. Scared and confused chocolate pools looked into sad ambers as Rachel stood up and ran out of the auditorium, leaving Quinton sitting in the dark.

* * *

**Dudebro... that was some major feels right there. Quinton deserves a hug... and Rachel's confused, but I'll get her back on track next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me start off by saying, those of you who felt bad for Quinton last chapter... it's not going to get any better in this one. There will be WTF moments, oh shit moments and aww moments, so be prepared for that.**

**I wasn't planning this chapter to go the way it did, but it's probably for the best... I trust my guts and if this is the way this chapter played out, there's a really good subconscious reason behind it.**

**Without anything else left to say, enjoy.**

* * *

_I don't know what I did... I mean... I know she likes me and I just sang to her, telling her I like her back... and she shot me down. I don't understand..._ Quinton sits in the same place Rachel left him, his performance and the subsequent events playing in his mind on a loop.

So inside his thoughts is he that he doesn't hear the auditorium door opening and closing nor the muffled footsteps that get closer to him with each passing second.

It's not until the person sits down next to him that he notices he's not alone anymore. He turns his head to meet the icy blue eyes of Heather Blake, who's looking back at him with a small smile on her lips.

"What do you want?" His voice is quiet, almost as if raising it would shatter the small amount of peace he's gotten in the past five minutes.

"I heard singing and then I saw Man Hands leaving a few minutes ago. I know it wasn't her that was singing, I know her voice is not that deep... or as sexy." She smiles flirtatiously at him, not faltering under the heavy weight of his unamused gaze. "When I didn't see anybody else leaving, I thought to come in and see who it was. I expected Hudson, not... you." She finishes lamely.

"Why do you care if it was me singing or not?" His question is asked in the same volume as the previous one, his face now turning away from her attempts at being seductive.

"Because you're popular and she's a loser. You're the Quarterback and the Captain of the Basketball Team, the hottest and most popular guy in the whole freaking state... and you want to date the Troll? When you have me, Head Cheerio and hottest girl in school to compare her with? Quinton, there's obviously no comparison. Together, we'd rule over the whole of McKinley High. Let the Dwarf go back to sucking on Hudson's pathetic stub while we become McKinley's royal couple." Heather tries to sound convincing but mentioning Rachel going back to Finn set the hazel-eyed blonde off.

He jumps from his place on the edge of the stage and strides to the third row of seats before turning in a furious whirlwind. "He doesn't deserve her. He's just going to bring her down and suffocate her..."

"And your being more popular is just going to make her feel undeserving of you, so she'll try to sabotage your relationship." The Head Cheerio fires back, standing up as well and facing off with him. She's trying to apply the psychological tactics her mother has been teaching her. "Look, Quinton, I'm saying this as someone who knows you can do better. You're way out of her league. She knows it, you know it, even Hudson, with his pea-sized brain, knows it. Yet you're willing to stoop low enough to be with her? What would your father say?" That's a low blow.

"Don't bring my _father_ into this!" He yells, enraged. "That... _scum_ that gave me life does not hold the privilege of having a say in my life anymore. So if that's your plan, to speak my father's name and expect me to just roll over and play house with you, Heather, you're dead wrong." He looks her in the eye with blazing golden orbs.

In an act of desperation, Heather wraps her hands around his neck and brings his head down, guiding his lips to meet hers. The kiss is short, just lips pressing against lips, and Quinton immediately breaks it, pushing the girl away.

"Heather, please don't make me feel worse than I already do." He wipes his lips with his fingers, cleaning them on his jeans.

"What?! Kissing me made you feel bad? What is wrong with you, asshole! Tons of guys would kill to get even an air kiss, and you're feeling bad because I actually kissed you?" She shouts, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"No, you got it wrong. Listening to your pathetic attempts at convincing me to date you made me feel bad, _kissing_ you made me feel _worse_. You're desperate for attention and you could have it from one of the 'tons of guys that would kill to kiss you', yet you're hellbent on getting with me, even after I showed absolutely no interest in you. Move on, Heather, the only one I want is Rachel." He says, looking straight into her eyes, but recoiling when he sees her smirk.

"Yeah, and after she hears about our kiss, she won't want to have anything to do with you." Her eyes are glued to the auditorium doors, and he turns sharply, catching sight of Jacob Ben Israel scurrying away with a creepy smile on his face.

"Fuck." He whispers then turns back around to face Heather, who is now looking at her phone.

"Jewfro's fast, I'll give him that much." She shows him her phone screen, where an Internet page is open and showing a blown up picture of their one-second lip lock.

"If I didn't want to date you before now, you just made me not want to date you even more." He harshly whispers to her, turning on his heel and storming away from the Head Cheerio.

She watches with impassive icy blues and whispers to herself once he's out of sight. "You just wait, Quinton Fabray. You will be mine and I'm going to enjoy every second of rubbing it in RuPaul's face." She leaves the auditorium, letting the door slam against the frame on her way out.

~~~QR~~~QR~~~QR~~~

Quinton runs around the school, looking for the tell-tale afro that is trademark of the school's biggest sleaze and gossip.

He doesn't notice where he's going and is quick to ram into someone. "Oh, fuck! Ow!" He holds his head. "Are you okay?"

He looks up only to see a fist closing in on his face.

Then, the world goes black.

~~~QR~~~QR~~~QR~~~

The young quarterback wakes up on a dark wood floor, the stench of sweat and alcohol reaching his nose and making his stomach churn with nausea.

He opens his eyes just a fraction of an inch more, the faint light hurting his eyes, as dim as it may be.

He doesn't recognize the place.

"Hello?" He calls out. "Is anyone here?"

He stands up slowly and with great difficulty, his legs trembling and his head spinning with each inch gained.

Looking around the strange place, Quinton spots a staircase on one side of the room, and he makes his way towards it. He climbs it slowly and pushes on the door he finds at the top.

He comes out on a dark hallway, the only light originating from small windows at the top of the wall. He looks around again, but the basement he came from and down the hallway are the only places he can go.

Slowly trekking down the hall, his ears and eyes are on high alert for when he hears or sees anything.

Hearing something creak, he turns on the spot, arms and legs ready to defend himself.

He finds nothing.

He turns back around and keeps on walking until a string push against his back sends him flying and toppling over. He catches himself on his hands, getting splinters on his palm heels from the rough wood floors.

He rolls over and feels himself getting hauled back up and pushed to the side, where he falls again, scraping his chin and the side of his jawline, now on bare concrete floor.

A kick to the face makes him roll over onto his back, and he can feel the excruciating pain that is the bridge of his nose breaking as well as the warm blood that starts to pour from his nose and mouth.

"Get up, faggot!" Is yelled in his ear, but he's too disoriented to know what the hell is going on. He feels hands grabbing his shirt and tugging him upwards, holding him under his armpits to keep him standing. "I said get up, you little cock sucker!" He's sucker punched in the gut and he falls to his knees, the supporting hands leaving him.

Quinton feels a big hand grab onto the hair at the crown of his head and roughly pulling it backwards. "Look, the little queer knows where his place is." The disembodied voice jeers before he feels one, two, three quick punches against his face.

The hand releases his hair and he goes sprawling backwards again, his shoulder hitting the floor first and keeping the damage done to his head at a minimum.

"This is to show you, that you can't mess with me, Fabgay." Then he feels several pairs of feet landing swift kicks against his torso and legs. He curls up in a ball and covers his head with his arms to protect it from suffering any major damage.

The pain is such that he soon blacks out again.

~~~QR~~~QR~~~QR~~~

Rachel is in her room, sitting on her bed, her legs drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She lays her head on her knees and thinks about what happened with Quinton.

Again.

_Why didn't I let him kiss me? He's such a perfect guy and he wants me! Why did I run away from him? Moses, he must hate me right now; he sang me that beautiful song and I turned him down. What the hell is wrong with me?! The one moment I need someone to talk to and Skylar is, quite possibly, banging it out with Puck._

A strong knock brings her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She calls.

Her daddy, Hiram, steps inside. "Honey, I know you want your space right now, but not asking what's wrong is killing me. So tell your dear old father what's going on?" He takes a seat beside her.

"It's just..." She sighs, dropping her forehead onto her knees. "It's... Quinton."

"What's wrong with Quinton? I thought he was your dream man?" He looks down at his only daughter, confused.

"He is! He's just so perfect. He's charming, nice, smart, honest, loyal, attractive... Everything I want in a guy."

"Then? What's the problem?"

"That's just it! He's too damn perfect! And he wants me! Why would he want me? Sure, I've got the best voice after Barbra Streisand, but beyond that, I'm just an ordinary high school girl with dreams bigger than her hometown." She says, exasperated.

"Baby, that's how you see yourself... or how other people have said you are. But Quinton may see you differently and that's why he wants to be with you. Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder, never forget that." He tries.

"He sang me a song today. After a confrontation he had with Finn regarding me, he started singing and it was gorgeous, daddy. I've never heard him sing so beautifully." She smiles dreamily.

"And... what happened?" He smiles back, feeling the long-awaited kiss between his daughter and the youngest Fabray coming.

"We were about to kiss and... I ran away." It's quiet but Hiram still hears it.

_"WHAT?!"_ His shock is evident. "Rachel Barbra Berry, why on Earth would you do that? My future son-in-law was about to plant what would possibly be the best smooch of your whole life... and you run away?! I can't believe you." Hiram stands up and starts pacing back and forth in frog of his arounded child, who is looking at him with eyes big as saucers and her jaw on the floor.

"What do you mean 'future son-in-law'?" Rachel's eyes shoot daggers at the man.

Hiram stops his pacing and looks back at his daughter. "I mean that he's so obviously perfect for you, it'd be challenging Fate herself if you two don't get married and produce cute little Fabray and Berry babies." Hiram folds his arms across his chest, and shrugs. "And that if you're with Quinton, it means you're not with Finn, yet if you're not with Quinton, it means that Finn still holds a possibility... and that's not an option for us Berrys."

"What's so wrong with Finn?" She questions.

"Puh-lease? Whatever is not wrong with that boy?" He holds up his hand, counting on his fingers. "He stinks, he's _way_ too tall for you, he always looks as if he's about to take a dump in his pants, his voice is awfully subpar and it sounds terrible when mixing with yours, he's always sweating, he's not the _least_ attractive, he can never manage to keep a conversation going, he knows _nothing_ about you, he thinks Dior is just a fancy way of saying 'door', his clothes never change (it's always the same checkered-with-a-solid-shirt-underneath-and-jeans combo), he's ignorant of what LGBT means (and I'm sure you've explained it to him), he forgets you're a vegan," he pauses to take a breath, now holding her hand in his as he keeps counting, "he doesn't know the meaning of 9 out of 10 words you speak, he has anger issues, he's always pushing you for sex (oh, honey, you know us better than to leave you alone with a boy, especially _that_ one), he prefers his popularity than to being with you... and I'll stop here or else I'll have to type up a list... and consult with your father and sister to see whether I missed anything." He looks back at his daughter with a somewhat smug, somewhat pitiful look.

"Okay, so.. Finn is not the best guy out there... but he was still the first one that paid any attention to me. And how do you know Quinton won't be anything like Finn?" Now she has a triumphant look on her face.

Which quickly gets wiped away by her daddy's next words.

"Because when you were in eighth grade and you came down with a horrific case of the flu, Quinton was nice enough to brave the weather on his bike just to bring his mom's homemade recipe of chicken noodle soup for you. With substitute chicken and stars instead of noodles." Rachel gasps; she remembers that, but didn't know it had been Quinton. "And then, the day after he brought a bouquet of two dozen variegated camellias and a 'Get Well Soon' card that he had bought with his saved up allowances." Tears are now falling from her eyes. "And those anonymous presents on your birthday and Christmukah? They were from Quinton." He sits down again and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"I know you think that he just recently took a liking to you, but we've known about his crush on you since you both were in sixth grade. He even went as far as to ask your father and I for your hand in marriage, back in seventh grade. When we asked him where he got that notion, he said and I quote: 'it's the gentlemanly and proper thing to do, to ask a girl's father for permission to marry her. Since Rachel has two, I figured I'd have to ask the both of you.' That boy may not know you as well as Kurt or Blaine or Skylar do, but he knows enough for him to be good in my book." He kisses the top of her head and rises to leave the room.

"Oh, and Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you see him... do us all a favor... and give that boy a kiss already!" He laughs and she chuckles as she shuts the door.

As soon as the door clicks shut, her phone starts ringing a familiar tune.

_You are now, now rockin' with_

_Will. and (Britney, bitch)_

"What's up, Brittany?" She answers.

"Rachel, you have to get down to the hospital, quick!" The blonde's voice is strained and Rachel's heart skips a beat.

"Why? Britt, what's going on?" It's genuine panic in her voice. _What could've happened to have Brittany this wound up?_  
The Cheerio's following words don't register until her phone is already on the floor.

_It's Quinton. He's been assaulted. He's badly beat up... he's in some sort of coma... they don't think he's going to make it._

* * *

**Okay... damn. Don't fret, my readers Quinton will be okay! In fact it's going to be a fairy tale wake-up call...**

**Leave me a review if you love Faberry :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**JK, I bring you guys this one as well... and I don't own Mila Kunis... although I wish I did. Next chapter will be Rachel's side of the story and then chapter 9 will merge in the atfermath.**

**Song referenced is Heaven by Bryan Adams**

* * *

_Quinton opens his eyes and he stands from the grassy field he had been laying on._

_He looks around and frowns, not recognizing the place. The hell am I at? The whole scene looked like something out of one of his dad's old black-and-white movies. He rubs at his eyes but the colors are still the grayscale that greeted him moments before._

Quinton, right? _The blonde whirls about and comes face to face with..._

Mila Kunis? _The woman smiles at him and Quinton's jaw goes slack._ Oh, fuck... Am I dead? Are you an angel? _She shakes her head with the same smile on her face._

You're not dead; you're in a coma. _Quinton doesn't realize that her lips don't move as she says that nor does he notice that his own mouth isn't moving._

I'm in a WHAT now?!

Coma. You were knocked out, kidnapped and beaten, then driven to your house where your assailants dumped you. You were later found by your friends and brought in to the hospital where you fell into a coma. _She runs through._

How in the hell do you know that?

I'm a divine being that has been sent into your subconscious to check on you. I just took on this appearance so that you would recognize me better. _She smiles cheekily._

But why Mila Kunis? _He shakes his head._

Guys usually prefer Mila Kunis. If you want I can change into someone else... _She shrugs and starts sending off a bright light before Quinton stops her._

No! No, no no no no no! You're good, don't change... anything. Check on me, you said? _He inquires but she ignores him, asking her own questions._

Tell me what do you remember before you were out cold?

_Quinton looks down to the ground, his amber eyes not looking at the swishing green blades but into his memory, trying to recollect the last few minutes before he passed out._ A voice, male, taunting me. I can't see anything, my vision is fuzzy from all the hits and the fatigue that my body is feeling. How does this-

_She cuts him off, her demeanor spelling business._ What about before you were out of the school?

_He sighs, but answers._ I sang to Rachel-

Rachel? _Subconscious-Mila quirks an eyebrow._

Yeah, Rachel Berry. The girl I've had the longest crush on.

We'll come back to this later. So you sang to her, what song was it? _She keeps on asking._

She's, like, an interrogator from the FBI or something._ He thinks with his eyebrows raised._

Or something, now tell me. _Mila presses._

_The young blonde looks confused._ How the hell did you know I said that? Did I say it out loud?

No, you thought it but we're in your subconscious so, even if you think it, I can still hear it. _She explains with a roll of her eyes._

Oh! Uh...

What song was it?

It was... uh... _He thinks and runs his hand through his hair, absentmindedly reminding himself that he needed to even out the back of his head since he could feel various strands tickling the base of the back of his neck._ Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply.

Then what happened?

I finished the song and leant in to kiss her but she jumped back at the last second and ran away with a frightened look on her face. I stayed in the auditorium for quite some time after that and then Heather joined me.

Heather? _The woman tilts her head sideways, curiosity written all over her features._

Yeah, she's... Wait a second! Why aren't your lips moving? _He points._

_She rolls her eyes again._ I already told you this! We're in your mind, I don't need to move anything for you to know exactly what I'm saying, thinking or doing. You see it, or hear it, in your mind. _She explains, then goes back to her inquisition._ So, Heather?

Yes, Heather. Heather Blake, she's the Head Cheerio.

Cheerio? Like the cereal?_ Mila's head flies back in a full-blown laugh, clapping her hands as she does so._

That's the name of the William McKinley cheerleading team. They're the Cheerios! Quinton quiets down after he sees that Mila is not stopping her joyful laugh any time soon. Yes, it is a funny name but you don't know how many people, in our school as well as outside of it, fear just hearing the name. They're the best cheerleading team in the country. _Quinton affirms._

Is that just you saying it or-?

No, it's true. They're ranked first. _The young Fabray thinks of the most recent cheerleading tournament the Cheerios partook in, and the image of a newspaper clipping shows up floating in mid-air, the headline reading: "McKinley High Cheerios, from Lima, Ohio, ranked first nationwide."_ See?

Still... Cheerios? What kind of idiot names their cheerleading team that?

Sue Sylvester.

Who?

Sue Sylvester, the world's most efficient multi-tasker. _An image of Sue Sylvester, her face twisted in a sneer with her arms crossed and holding a bullhorn, appears as Quinton thinks it._

Why do you say that?

She's a certified cheerleading coach, as well as life coach, personal trainer, lifeguard, published author, police officer, minister, judge, lawyer, neurosurgeon, tattoo artist, firefighter, public accountant, private investigator, U.S. Navy Commodore, U.S. Army Field Marshal, U.S. Air Force Air Marshal, conscience, ninja, Buddhist monk, Honorary Supervisory Special Agent with the Behavioral Analysis Unit, psychologist, professional breakdancer known on the streets as CuikSylver, honorary leader of the Yakuza, Hell's Angel, psychotherapist, hypnotist, truck driver, Pride's Unicorn of the Year for 20th year in a row, Harvard and Yale philosophy professor, Time Magazine's most influential person for the following 50 years, President Obama's personal bodyguard, TaeKwonDo, Judo and Hapkido Grandmaster, Interpol Chief Inspector, UN Peace Ambassador and a million other things that I can't remember. _Quinton lists off Coach Sylvester's numerous certifications, shrugging when he comes to a mental wall._

_Mila's eyes are wide as the blonde guy counts off all the professions that Sue Sylvester has._ Aren't those too many things for one person to do or be at once?

That's the thing: she's also developed a serum that slows down the aging process by 5/6 of it. If a year has passed, you'd look as if only two months have passed. No one actually knows the real age of Coach Sylvester... and nobody wants to ask it. _Quinton shakes his head._

O-kay. I'm going to show you some pictures and ask you some questions about them, standard procedure, and I want you to try and answer them, alright?

Sure._ He nods._

Okay. What is the story behind this picture? _A picture of a little blonde boy holding a golden star necklace appears in front of the youngest Fabray._

It was nearing Christmas and in my elementary school, all the classrooms did a secret Santa. I was in fourth grade. I drew the name of a guy that was really quiet, kind of shy around everyone but he still managed to have loads of friends. Kyle was his name and I knew what to buy for him. My teacher, Ms. Delaney, asked us to get something that didn't go over the ten dollar limit, she didn't want us to spend a lot on someone. Then the bell rang and we all filed out of the room, I was the last one out since I had to put on my coat and it was really difficult to do so. I walked out and was going towards the front door when I heard something that caught my attention. _He stops, catching his breath._

What did you hear?

I heard these two boys whispering, at the beginning I couldn't understand what they were saying but I heard something about the secret Santa thing, so I got closer and pretended to tie my shoe so I could listen better. They were talking about how one of them got a girl, Berry was her last name, and that he wouldn't spend money on anything that would end up in her hands. He would say his parents didn't have any money that day to get out of the lecture his teacher would impart on anyone who didn't give out a gift. Then the other boy said something about how sinners didn't deserve to get gifts, and anyone that was associated with them should be treated the same as a sinner. I didn't understand what they meant but they had already gone away so I had to go as well. My mom was outside in the car, waiting for me, and asked why I had taken so long to come out. I told her what I heard and she reprimanded me for eavesdropping, then said that she would tell me what I wanted to know once we were at home with my dad. _His brow furrows lightly, remembering what happened next._

Go on. _Mila presses._

Once at home, my mom called my dad into the living room and we all sat down. Frannie, my sister, was studying at a friend's house. I repeated what I heard to my father and he sighed, his eyes closing then opening again, his gaze tired but determined. 'Quinton', he said to me, 'there are people in this world that are born different. Now, that's not necessarily a bad thing, but some people look down upon those who identify as something other than the norm. These people are called homosexual, which means they're attracted to the same sex, men to men and women to women. There are many organizations that fight for equal rights for the Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender community so that they can marry the people they love and get the same rights that every single heterosexual couple has. But there are other organizations, based on religious extremist views, that are fighting against these pro-LGBT organizations, using the Bible as they're reference point and foundation. Now, Hiram and Leroy Berry are two of the most humane, understanding, empathetic and over-all amazing men I have ever known, and their little girls, Rachel and Skylar, are two of the sweetest and most talented 10-year-olds I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.' He looked really proud when he spoke of the Berrys, almost as if knowing them was a privilege, and then he looked me in the eye, his blue orbs sparkling. 'Son, we're going to the mall and picking up a gift for Rachel. Sound good?' I nodded and dressed again for going out. We went to the mall and I saw that necklace on one of the jewelry stores, so I asked my dad to buy it and the next day, I went to the Berry house and left the box with the necklace on their doorstep, rang the bell and ran away. I didn't see the necklace on Rachel until after winter break was over, when she displayed it proudly around her neck. I know that she puts it on on special occasions or to give her a feeling of good luck when she tries something new._ He smiles softly when he remembers Rachel wearing that necklace during Sectionals the year before._

_Mila smiles when she sees the memory he's thinking of._

Alright, how about this picture. _A picture of two brunette boys standing over a little girl crying on the sand in a school playground with a little blonde boy in between them and her shows up._

That was in first grade. We went to the playground for recess before the weather got too cold out for us to be outside. I was making my way to the swings when I heard a girl screaming. I ran to where it came from and I found a tiny brunette on the floor outside the sandbox with two brunette boys towering over her. I don't know what came over me but I got between her and the two boys, pushing them away from her. I could see the big fat tears forming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. When I threatened to tell on them, the two boys ran away. I spun around to help the girl up but I found that she was not there anymore. I didn't see her at all until fourth grade, when I bought her a necklace as her secret Santa. Later that week I found out that the girl's parents had come in and talked to the teacher and the principal, demanding a punishment for their little girl's tormentors. Since nobody knew what exactly happened, for I had only gotten there after the actual occurrence, the boys got away with it. I still don't forgive them and Puck knows that. He's still trying to make amends to Rachel, her fathers and even Skylar, who was homeschooled until sixth grade due to her inability to sit still and pay attention to the teacher. But this was my first encounter with Rachel Barbra Berry, and from the moment I saw those big brown doe eyes brimming with unshed tears I knew I wanted to be the one to wipe them away and replace them with a smile for the rest of my life.

_Mila smiles again and shows him a third picture, this one of a couple of teens, a blonde male and a brunette female. They're holding hands and looking at each other._

This was three years ago, the Glee Club had just been formed and Rachel couldn't be happier, I couldn't be prouder of her for fighting for something she's passionate about. This was the first time I sang a song to her, the first time that I realized I was way over my head and had gone from merely crushing on her to full out falling in love with her. I knew I was not going to rest until she was with me and then I would work my ass off to make sure she had everything she needed, to mold myself into a man that truly deserved her. _Quinton clenches his jaw tightly._ But I was too slow on the uptake and Finn came in and became her boyfriend. I was severely disappointed in myself for not having the courage to tell Rachel how I felt at the very beginning, maybe then I would've been able to love her and worship her the way she deserves. Instead I have to stand back and see how Finn breaks her time and again, convincing her, slowly but surely, that Lima is the best she can expect. But I know it's not true; Lima is the best that Finn can expect, but Rachel will go places, she'll make it big on Broadway and she'll travel the world with the various tours she'll be performing in, always as the leading lady.

And you'll be there first row to watch her every performance. Right?

I don't know. After the incident with Heather, she may not speak to me ever again. But that would be a dream come true for me. I'd go to Yale and get my Bachelor's in Literature and Acting, then I'll make it to New York and give out several of my scripts to see if any could make it while at the same time looking for acting jobs. Then I'd see her again, we'd catch up, start dating while we fall deeper in love, I'd make it big as an actor and playwright alongside her, we'd get married and have a family. But I'll just have to wait it out and see what goes down, I guess. _He shrugs._

What song did you sing?

Hmm?

In this memory, what song was it?

Heaven by Bryan Adams.

Can you sing a little bit for me?

Yeah, sure. _He clears his throat and starts belting out the chorus and the verse that follows it._

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh, there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_'Cause our love will light the way_

Impressive. I must admit, if someone would've sung that for me with that much feeling, I would've kissed them right that second. _She applauds his performance._

Thanks.

So, one last memory and then we'll be done. What's up with this? _A picture of Finn and Quinton facing off while Rachel holds the blonde back appears. Finn is eyeing the way Rachel holds onto the youngest Fabray while Quinton tries to put Rachel behind him._

It's very recent. Finn sang and then surprise kissed Rachel and she bit him. He pulled back and was about to hit her when I stepped in and fended him off. He started spouting crap about how she belonged to him, to him and not with him. I started arguing with him and he stormed off and that's when I sang my song to Rachel.

Well, I got good news for you.

You do?

Yep, you're about to come out of the coma.

How do you know that?

Because people that fall into a coma and can't remember much are usually the ones that either stay in a coma or die due to the brain damage. But you remember lots of things from so long ago and that tells me that you're closer to waking up with every second. _She tells him and she starts to disappear._ Oh and Quinton?

Yeah?

Tell Rachel how you feel; even if she rejects you, at least she knows. _Mila completely fades and Quinton's mind starts to be invaded by a blinding white light._

His eyes open.

"Rachel?"

* * *

**He's awake... but Mila's gone! NO!**

**What will happen next?**


End file.
